


sail away, kill off the hours

by alchemystique



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemystique/pseuds/alchemystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, my life is so weird."</p><p>His chuckle is warm and bright and curls around her like a warm blanket. "You don't say."</p><p>"It's just - my mom is probably getting small birds to put the finishing touches on the decorations because she's <i>Snow White</i> and Prince Charming is walking me down the aisle and the Snow Queen is my maid of honor and I'm marrying <i>Captain Hook</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sail away, kill off the hours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ever the biggest fan of wedding fics because of reasons (which I will not divulge because they're petty and silly reasons) but this one will not leave me. I tried. And it didn't work. I actually dreamed about this last night. Ugh. Daddy!Charming slays my feels. Title is from Tom Petty's "Wildflowers"

_You belong among the wildflowers  
You belong in a boat out at sea  
Sail away, kill off the hours  
You belong somewhere you feel free_

_Run away, find you a lover  
Go away somewhere all bright and new  
I have seen no other  
Who compares with you_

 

"Promise me you won't ask the DJ to play the chicken dance?"

She can see her father smile through the mirror as she slides out from behind the partition. His back is turned to her, and he's playing with something in his lap, head tilted down, looking every bit the prince charming in his tux - her heart tugs in her chest, but her makeup is done and it's almost time and this is _no time_ for tears. Even happy ones.

"You know even if I do Henry will find a way. He's bound and determined to embarrass his step-father any way he possibly can."

He tilts his head up as the chiffon of her dress ruffles, his eyes going wide and happy as she meets his gaze in the mirror, and yeah, she's definitely going to cry. 

"Emma," he says, tilting his head just the slightest bit, his smile dopey and wistful, and she's _so glad_ she left New York, so glad she drank that stupid potion and that he is here for this. Here for her. He's missed so many of her moments, but this one.

He swivels in his seat when she takes a stuttering breath, on his feet and brushing at her lower lids while she lets the breath tremble back out. "Hey now, no tears. It's a happy day."

She chokes out a laugh, grinning at David when he curves a hand around her cheek, bright blue eyes shining wetly as he keeps his own tears at bay. "Yeah. Okay."

A shaky laugh cuts between them anyway as she heaves out a deep breath, and he cocks his head to the side in question. 

"God, my life is so weird."

His chuckle is warm and bright and curls around her like a warm blanket. "You don't say."

"It's just - my mom is probably getting small birds to put the finishing touches on the decorations because she's _Snow White_ and Prince Charming is walking me down the aisle and the Snow Queen is my maid of honor and I'm marrying _Captain Hook_."

"Hey, you can't forget your son, who is probably currently annoying his grandfather _Rumplestiltskin_ and his grandmother Belle and his stepmother the Evil Queen into early graves."

"Oh _god_."

He laughs, and she dissolves into a fit of giggles for a moment, toying with the veil in her hands while she attempts to calm her nerves. She's getting _married_. The ring on her finger shines in the soft light drifting in from the window, the ruby red gem catching a ray of light as she twists her hands again. She's surrounded by family and friends, she has _zero_ doubts in her mind, and she is having a really hard time waiting the few more minutes she has left as the lone wolf she's always failed so badly at pretending to be.

"I have something for you," he finally says. "Your mother told me to get your 'something blue'." 

He holds out his hand, a delicate chain dangling between his fingers, and she barks out a happy laugh at the sight - the bracelet is small, with just a few charms dangling from the silver chain, and she casts a grin at him as she takes in the tiny swan, the sapphire heart, a small crown and an even tinier sword. Nestled in next to the swan is a ship with full sails, and she fingers the final charm with a lump in her throat. 

"I figured you'd want the whole family," he says, and she tugs him into a hug rather than burst into tears, like she really wants to. 

"Thank you," she mutters into his shoulder, staring at her reflection in the mirror until they finally break apart. He slides the clasp closed around her wrist with a brilliant smile, and her own grin threatens to break her face in half. 

The knock at the door startles them both, and Elsa peeks in carefully. "You guys all ready? I'm pretty sure if we don't start in the next two minutes your husband to be is going to throw tradition to the wind, kidnap you and elope to Wonderland."

"It definitely wouldn't be Wonderland," Emma mutters as David gathers up her hands, sliding the veil free from her grasp while Elsa rolls her eyes. 

"You have thirty seconds before I have to tell Robin to physically restrain the groom." She slides out of the room with a wave, and David takes in a deep breath. 

"You ready?"

"I honestly don't think I've ever been more ready for anything," she tells him, and the look on David's face is somewhere between terrified and joyous. 

"Captain Hook, though, huh? There's still time. We could always -."

She rolls her eyes at him and he squeezes her fingers between his own. 

"I had to give it one last try." One side of his mouth quirks up as he takes her in, expression suddenly turning serious. "You know I'm kidding, right? I mean, he's a tough guy to warm to. But...he loves you as much as I do, and that's... I can respect that."

"You know you can admit to liking him, right? Everyone knows you like him."

"Blasphemy," he tells her with a smile on his face, and when he leads her out the door a moment later she takes one more long, trembling breath, following him one last time.

\------

The whole world seems to narrow to the pinprick of Killian's eyes as he catches sight of her at the end of the aisle, and Emma feels the tug of her fathers hand on her arm as she shuffles forward, feeling her cheeks redden as he slows her pace to the normal stroll of a wedding procession instead of the mad sprint she'd been contemplating a moment before. 

She can see Killian's fingers tapping out an impatient rhythm against his thigh, and that more than anything makes her slow her pace - David chuckles beside her, and she leans into him in response.

When she reaches the end of the aisle Killian's fingers stretch out against the fabric of his trousers, and Emma has to fight back tears when David pulls her in for a hug, his hand wrapping around the crown of her hair, lingering for a moment before he finally lets her go. 

The ceremony goes by in a blur, and Killian brings her to tears with his vows (she _knew_ she was going to cry, she knew it), and damn it, she's been patient long enough, so when they press in for a kiss before Archie gives them the go ahead the whole crowd laughs around them, even when the keep on going for an extra inappropriate few seconds. 

Killian's gaze is soft and warm and full of wicked intent, and Emma is incredibly annoyed with herself for asking the photographer to take pictures after the ceremony (she has _plans_ for that sultry little smirk, and now she has to _wait_ ).

\------

"It's still not too late for an annulment," David says as they swing around the floor in the father daughter dance. She winces at him, memories of a very recent tryst in the shed behind the church rushing through her mind. Her father merely rolls his eyes. 

"Is there a return policy on true love?" she asks instead, and her father grins at her.

"I'm sure if there was your mother would have informed me by now."

She laughs, tucking her head against his shoulder, and David sighs against her hair. "You know, I'm still upset he got your first dance."

"You were there, at least."

He hums, spinning her around the floor. "I have a vague recollection of thinking that the woman in the red dress was dancing _far_ too closely to her partner for it to be considered a proper waltz." 

Her head bobs up and down against his shoulder as she laughs. "Well, you know Killian. Proper isn't exactly his strong suit."

"Considering his inability to even wait for the wedding _night_ , I'll have to agree with you."

Her cheeks flush as she tilts her head back to shoot him an apologetic grin, but he just smiles at her, eyes drifting behind her after a moment.

She feels the tap on her shoulder and turns with a grin to stare up at Killian - ever the pirate, the man's tie has disappeared, the top three buttons of his shirt already undone, his suit jacket apparently having met the same fate as his tie. "May I steal your daughter, your highness?" He's all smarm, eyebrow cocked and smirk in place, and David sends a challenging stare back at him. 

"Pretty sure you did that a while ago," David mutters, mostly to himself, and Emma smiles at him as he spins her out of his arms and into Killian's waiting ones. As he turns to leave, she presses a soft kiss to his cheek, and he shakes his head on a grin as Killian spins her into an intricate waltz.

\------

David manages to get the DJ to play the chicken dance three separate times, and, much to Killian's eternal distaste, Henry makes him do the Macarena from start to finish. 

They sneak away while David and Henry are attempting to bribe the DJ into a polka.


End file.
